


Secret

by marcialitman



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: Auggie's POV, F/M, Missing Scene, POV, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcialitman/pseuds/marcialitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auggie thinks about his secrets. Something post-Into the White</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this little ficlet before this episode, because I have a feeling about it and Auggie's secret.

Auggie was laying beside Annie, feeling her proximity. His fingers could touch her easily, and he liked this sensation. He always liked being her handler, because he could protect her. It was like his prior function in life since the first time they met. 

She was there now, after her new mission in Colombia, when Arthur asked her to help Teo. She was out there, and his heart couldn't find rest until she was back again. Annie was next to him, to his protection.

But he was afraid. He was keeping a secret from her. Auggie knew the consequences of that. He did this sometimes, with the people he loved . He lost some of them in the way. And it hurt every single time.

Auggie didn't wanna lose her because of that.

Things were different with her. They were friends. It was something that emerged between them since the beginning. And that was something that he couldn’t afford to lose. 

The road they traced to their feelings was very long and difficult. None of them had a perfect love life. And there was the fear of loosing that thing they had. But keeping the mutual feelings wasn't working either. So he opened his heart to her that night.

Auggie knew Annie was working hard to made things right in their relationship. She showed him that since the day she told him about that file. And she did the best to protect him, going to Colombia and putting herself in danger . Being protected of someone wasn't so familiar to him. He was used to do things for himself. And that was a good sensation. It was one more thing to love about Annie Walker.

He wasn't doing the same thing for her.

Auggie remembered the state in Colombia. He told her about secrets because he wanted to tell her about his own. He couldn't tell her. He still wanted to, but he couldn't. There was so many barriers that stopped him. But this secret was suffocating. He was suffocating.

He touched her once more. He needed to feel that she was still there, beside him. That was the best sensation he could have. It was secure. Yes, he was her handler, but it was that woman who protected him. She couldn't even imagine how. Annie just loved him. And that was all he needed her to do.


End file.
